Aikoi
by mizunosora
Summary: After 5 years, Sasuke comes back from the clutches of Orochimaru. After he's back, everyone throws a party for him. Unknown to Sasuke, Sakura and Ino had a surprise for everyone of the guys that deals with Hinata.
1. Aikoi

I thought I write somehting for Naruto. Exams ar coming and I've been studying alot. I decide to take a break and write a one chapter fanfiction. I know if you read my other fanfiction Shizamko, well I'm going to wait till I finish my finals. I'm still working on the chapter and all I can tell you its going to be Fluff! Anyway, the song belongs to Fiction Junction Yuuka. The song is call Aikoi from Tsubasa Chronicals. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the song. Sadly I wish they did. --

**Aikoi**

"Oi, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha heir turned around to meet his fellow teammate. He slightly glared at the blond head ninja, who strangely look more like the Yondaime.

"Sasuke. Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Naruto pulled his raven hair friend by the arm trying to get him to move.

"Let go of me dobe." Sasuke was getting annoyed. He didn't like be told what to do or be pulled everywhere. He snatched his hand away and scowled at the hyperactive ninja. Its been 5 years since he left to Orochimaru , and Naruto hasn't change; well besides his clothing.

"Come on! Sasuke! Please tell me you remember that everyone is holding a welcome back party for you?" Naruto stared at his friend as he simply looked at him.

'_Crap'_ He forgot alright. But that doesn't mean he's going to let the dobe know. He'll probably laugh him. "No, I didn't forget."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for. If we're late, Sakura-chan he's going to blame me!"

Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto getting beaten to pulp by Sakura. Late time he saw her she couldn't do anything. She just had brains he'll give her that. But now, she grew stronger, and one hit from her could be fatal. Just thinking what she did to him when her and Naruto tried to bring him back the third time made him cringe in pain. The Godaime really did help Sakura on her fighting skills. He'll make sure not to make Sakura mad again.

"Hurry up, Sasuke!" Naruto was standing in front of him impatiently waiting for his raven hair friend to move. Sasuke glared at Naruto once more before they head out to his "Weclome Back" party.

888888888

"Naruto, you're late!" The pink hair konoichi glared at the hyperactive ninja as he and Sasuke finally walked into a restaurant.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan! I had to find Sasuke!"

"Didn't I tell you to stay with him all times?!"

Naruto took a step back from the angry konoichi. "H-Hai, but he ditched me…"

"And weren't you paying attention to him?" Naruto's voice got caught into his throat. If he told her that Sasuke tricked him to eating ramen, then he'll get it for sure.

"The dobe was eating ramen when I ditch him." Sasuke smirked at Naurto as the color drain away from his face.

"He what?!" Veins popped out of Sakura's head as she stared at Naruto with bloodlust. "NARUTOOOOO!"

"Sakura-chan! Matte! He tricked me! Chotto Matte!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him defensibly.

Sasuke stared at his two teams. They were truly werid, but he had to admit there was never a dull moment.

"Don't worry Naruto, you may not get it now, but I'll get you later." Saruka brandish her fist at Naruto showing him he wasn't off the hook yet. "Now, Sasuke-kun follow me! Everyone is waiting!"

The raven hair ninja just clicked his tongue and followed his teammates.

88888888

"Now, this is what I call partying, right Akamaru!" Kiba took another drink of his sake laughing slightly as everyone talked.

"So Sasuke-kun you want to tell us anything, like how you're happy to be back?"

Sasuke looked the the blond hair konoichi sitting in front of him. This was the worst party he ever had; well not that he ever had a party before. Everyone was drinking and laughing merrily. All he wanted was to be alone, with no one talking in his ear like a blond headed ninja that was sitting beside him. The only person that was actually quite was the Hyuuga that was sitting at the end of the table. Hyuuga Neji. He was prodigy just like him. He never said anything but glared at everyone.

Sasuke scowled as he looked at the Hyuuga. He looked at the clock above him, counting the minutes till it was time to leave.

"Everyone lets give a big welcome to Sasuke!" Everyone looked at Tenten as she held up her drink. "To Sasuke!"

"To Youth!" Everyone looked at the simi drunk Lee, who surprisingly held his sake down.

"Yeah…To Sasuke!" Everyone raised their glasses and took a swig of there drinks, well except Neji and Sasuke.

"That's some good sake!" Naruto gave one of his boyish smiled and looked at everyone. But there is something missing. There was an empty chair. He looked around the table, until he figured out whose seat that was. "Oi, Neji! Where's Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga heir looked at the hyperactive ninja that asked him a question.

"She said that she won't be able to make."

"Oh, okay then. Well she's missing a really good party!" Naruto took another swig of his sake.

'_Good thinking Hinata. No one will expect this.' _Sakura smirked as she met the eyes of Ino.

"Oh I think she might make it."

Sasuke looked at the two girls that were overly obsessive in the academy years. They were up to something and that also deal with Hyuuga Hinata. He remembers her. She was that shy girl that had the boyish haircut. She was weird always fidgeting and stuttering. It was annoying when she talked. Luckily for him, she wasn't one of his fan girls. She liked the dobe. Always sneaking looks at him when everyone wasn't looking. Well not everyone that is. He hadn't seen her around since he came back. She probably hadn't change though. Whatever plan those three had he had a feeling he won't like.

88888888

It was already pass a hour and Sasuke was dieing of boredom. Naruto was talking excessively and it Lee was passed out on the table. Sasuke mentally sighed at the scene. He was surprise that Lee didn't go on a rampage.

He layed his chin on his hand, closing his eyes to drown out everyone's loud voice.

"Welcome everyone! It's time for what everyone was waiting for!" An man was staging on a beside a stage with a microphone. He smiled and stepped out of the way. Music played and the lights were off, but shone at a particular spot. Sasuke looked at the two konoichis who were smirking at the stage before them.

"Guys, we have a special treat for you." said Sakura as she smirked at the stage.

Sasuke looked at the stage as girls came out dancing seductively. Their clothing was made of silk, a red top the only cover their breast and half of their stomach. A see through dress like pants, were on there legs, swinging behind them as the move their bodies. Fans that they were holding moved with the music and their dance.

"There s a legend about a goddess me and Sakura learned about. She fell in love with a mere mortal. They both were in love deeply, but it was forbidden for gods to interact with mortals. It was a forbidden love you could say. Once the other gods found out about their love, they were separated and never to meet again. In her sorrow, she'll dance in the moonlight singing about her love." Ino looked at the figure that was moving her way into the middle.

_Dakishimete KISU shitatte  
Kimi wo suki ni natteku kimochi ni hate wa nai  
Fukiareru koi wo  
Kattou to rakkan to takkan de norikiru dake  
_(_Embrace and kiss me  
My feelings of falling in love with you is never ending  
We can only get over this passionate love with  
Conflicts, optimism, and farsightedness)_

The teenage girl moved in to the middle moving seductively. Red and black clothing identical to the dancers that were around her. Sasuke eyes widen a fraction as he looked at the sight. She was most beautiful sight has ever seen.

"Hinta-sama?" Neji gaped as he saw his little cousin dancing with the beat of the song.

_Susume KOIGOKORO mayowazu ni kimi no moto he  
Yoru mo hiru mo hana mo arashi mo kitto fumikoete  
(My hastening love will go to where you are without being puzzled  
I will definitely overcome nights, days, flowers, and storms)_

"What! You got to be kidding me thats Hinata-chan?!" Naruto gaped at the girl that was singing on stage. She may was wearing different clothing but those white eyes distinguish her as a Hyuuga.

Sasuke looked at the Hinata as she moved he leg upright showing her flawless skins of her left thigh. There was no doubt, this was Hinata Hyuuga. He never imagined that the girl in his academy years that was unattractive bloomed into a very hot teenage girl. 5 years can surely change someone.

_Sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte  
Kodoku na shinjou sugu ni tsutaetai  
Tarinai mono no nai, ari no mama no  
Ai ga hoshii dake  
(Shake all of the world's emotions  
I want to convey my lonely mentality now  
There is nothing which is lacking, I only want  
True love)_

Hinata looked at the table that was not so far from her. She can't believe that Sakura and Ino had her doing this. She wasn't planning on dancing or singing for Sasuke's party. That was until she was stupid enough to sing while she was training and Sakura and Ino caught her. She can still remember how they tied her to a tree until she gave in to dance for Sasuke. She doesn't understand how she gave in. Maybe it was because Sakura said that Naruto would drop dead if he saw her.

She looked at Naruto who was gaping at her like no tomorrow. She moved her arms in a angle pushing at her chest just the way Sakura showed her. Neji was staring at her too. His eyes moving to every move she made. She looked at Kiba who was drunk who even noticed her on stage. Once this was finish he wasn't going to stop bugging her about this. She looked at the table again, and slightly gasped who she also caught who was looking at her with eyes full of lust. Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sakamaku junjou kimi no te wo tsukami  
Kono mama souzou no sekai ni ochiteku  
Kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyukuwa  
Ai wo kono mune ni  
(Within the surging waves of your pure heart, I will hold on to your hand and  
Fall into an imaginary world  
I will keep on changing the consistent days  
Give love to this heart of mine)_

Sasuke watched every move she made. She moved her body so seductively that it was getting hard to control his little friend below him. The way she moved her body was addicting to watch. He could see her creamy skin that shown and the cleavage that would show when she pushed her chest up as she moved her fans to the dance. He was getting aroused. It was getting harder and harder to keep the images the flow through his mind. Her withering under him with her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her cavern.

_Hanarenaide soba ni ite  
Dakedo hontou wa nani ga hoshii no ka mitsukaranai  
"KOIBITO" tte  
Totemo sanman de aimai de tayorinai kotoba da ne  
(Don't part from me, stay with me  
But the truth is I can't find what I want  
"Lover" is  
A very vague, ambiguous, and unreliable word)_

She never knew that Hinata had such an effect on the male population in the restaurant. Even Naruto was staring at her who had no idea that his "Jr" was showing through his pants. She smiled at the girl that was doing an incredibly good job at seducing the entire male population in the restaurant. She looked at Ino who gave her a thumbs up.

'_Success'_

_Konna KOIGOKORO massugu ni kirei na mono ne  
Natsu mo fuyu mo ten takaku aru hoshi ni te wo nobasu  
(Such love is an honest and beautiful thing  
I will reach out my hands towards summer, winter, and the stars high in the heavens)_

"Who knew Hinata had such a good singing voice." Tenten looked at her crush's cousin. Never in a millions years she would have guess that Hinata would have the guts to dance in front of a crowd.

"Oi, Akamaru. When do you think that Hinata grew those?" Kiba pointed at Hinata cleavage as they bounced slightly. Too bad for Kiba, Neji heard his comment and hit him in the head with an apple.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Inuzuka."

_Sekai no sanjou kimi ga inakereba  
Yasashii kanjou kieteshimaisou  
Kake ochita mune no ari no mama de  
Kimi wo sagashiteru_

_(During the world's disasters, if you are not here  
That gentle feeling may disappear  
With my shattered heart as it is  
I will search for you)_

Hinta slowly walked her way to the table that held her teammates and her crush. This was getting harder to do. She tried not to show it. She didn't want to ruin it and embarrass her self for not doing part of the dance. As seductively she could she made her way to the table. Popping her wrist up to this music, she danced behind Kiba who was looking at her chest. She tired not to look at him in the face knowing if she did she might faint. She slowly made her way to the middle of the table where Naruto and Sasuke sat. This is the part that she was not hoping for.

_Afureru junjou amai KISU dakede_

_(An overflowing pure heart is not only a sweet kiss)_

She put her arms around them, with her hands on their chest. She sang sweetly to them as she tried to hold her blush.

Sasuke felt her small arms wrapped around him. He was suffering from a very painful hard on. He felt the way her hot breath blew on his neck. He held a groan that was forcing its way up his throat. He closed his eyes, watching the images of her riding him to know end.

_Tayasuku souzou no genkai wo koeteku  
Yume yori fukaku hitotsu ni naru  
Ai wo sagashiteru_

_(It easily crosses an imaginary limit  
Becomes one that is deeper than dreams  
I will search for love)_

He frowned as he felt her arms released him. He watch as she walked away from, swing her hips at him.

Her movements were precise moving her upward then downward. Her hands moved up as she moved. Her hips popped up as she twirled with her fans in her hands. God how he will give anything to have her under him right know.

_Sekai no sanjou kimi ga inakereba  
Yasashii kanjou kieteshimaisou  
Sakamaku junjou kimi no te wo tsukami  
Ai wo tsutaetai  
(During the world's disasters, if you are not here  
That gentle feeling may disappear  
Within the surging waves of your pure heart, I will hold on to your hand and  
I want to convey my love)_

Hinata was rejoicing that the song was almost finish. Her throat was getting dry as she sang the second to last verse. She looked at the table that she was just at. The image of Sasuke looking at her with lustful eyes was planted at in her brains. Not only had she caught the eyes of Naruto, but Sasuke too. She had a feeling that she would be seeing Sasuke Uchiha alot more.

_Sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte  
Kono mama souzou no genkai wo koeteku  
Kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyukuwa  
Ai wo kono mune ni _

_(Shake all of the world's emotions  
I will cross the imaginary limit as I am  
And keep on changing the consistent days  
Give love to this heart of_ _mine)_

'_One more verse and I'll be finish' _Hinata sighed mentally as she sang her last verse.

_Ai wo kono mune ni_

_(Give love to this heart of mine)_

Hinata dropped and kneel on the floor with her fans covering her face. This was the end. The lights turned off as the music stopped. This was the signal for her to exit stage.

88888

Sasuke watched as Hinata exit the stage. He was painfully hard and he needed a nice cold shower. No other girl had such an affect on him.

"So what did you think? It was me and Ino's idea!"

"Haruno."

"Hai?"

"If I ever see you having Hinata-sama wear anything like that again, I won't hesistate to do something very painful to you."

"H-Hai. But, you didn't like it?"

Neji's face heated up as he thought about the performance that just occurred. Not only was Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke had a painful erection but he too had one. But unlike Kiba and Naruto, his and Sasuke weren't noticeable.

"It was fine."

'_Liar.' _

Sasuke ignore the conversation between his teammate and the Hyuuga prodigy. He watch as Naruto and Kiba raced to the bathroom, trying to hide there little friend. He looked at the stage where he last saw Hinata. They way she moved was addicting. If only he could have her in his bed, then her moves would be put to some good use. Yes, he was going to seduce Hyuuga Hinta into his bed. He smirked at the thought as he pictured her below him with sweat running down her body. Yes, this will be very interesting.


	2. It's not easy as you think

Okay, I said that I wasn't going to make it a story, but people who emailed me and send me reviews wanted me to continue. I don't know how this story is going to progress but I'm going to try! I'm hoping for all of your support and hopefully get lots of review. If I don't get review I might not continue! Just kidding!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but man I wish I did!

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura,Ino, ect are 17 years old, just in case you wanted to know that

Last time:

**_Sasuke ignore the conversation between his teammate and the Hyuuga prodigy. He watch as Naruto and Kiba raced to the bathroom, trying to hide there little friend. He looked at the stage where he last saw Hinata. They way she moved was addicting. If only he could have her in his bed, then her moves would be put to some good use. Yes, he was going to seduce Hyuuga Hinata into his bed. He smirked at the thought as he pictured her below him with sweat running down her body. Yes, this will be very interesting._**

**Chapter 2: It's not as easy as you think**

"Sasuke-kun, please."

"Please what my little hime?"

"Please complete me!"

"As you wish." Sasuke thrust into her sheath, smirking, as she moaned his name out loud. She was perfect for his sword. She was so warm and tight. Everything was perfect about her. Her white eyes were tinted with lust. Her lips parted as she gasped for breath when he thrust into her.

"Sasuke!"

He felt her walls clamped down on him. He kept thrusting into her, trying to reach his climax. He nipped at her neck and jaw line, bringing himself to her soft swollen lips. He kissed her passionately, exploring her sweet cave once more. Just as he imagine, her body would wither with pleasure under him. Just watching her made him hard all over again.

"SASUKE!" We watched as she made an arc of passion on the bed. Her walls milked him; bring him closer to his climax.

"YES!" She screamed making him more excited. Cold water was poured on top of his head, cooling him from his heat. Shivering from the coldness that wash his body, he realized something. Where did the cold water come from? He looked down to see Hinata under him withering in pleasure. Maybe it was just his sweat, yeah that must be it.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you stop?" said Hinata her lips were pouted but her voice was extremely like Naruto.

"What the fuck! What the hell was that?!" Sasuke jumped off Hinata. She smirked at him beckoning for him to come back. "Sasuke, wake up. Come on Sasuke wake up!" It was the same damn voice again of the annoying dobe. He needed to get out of here fast. There was no way he could fuck Hinata to oblivion with Naruto's voice screaming his name.

He quickly jumped off the bed, trying to get far away from the Hinata with the dobe's voice. But unfortunately, he hit his head on the bed post. _'Damn.' _Rubbing the bruise spot on his head, he opened his eyes, seeing a very pissed Naruto standing above him.

"It's about time you woke up! I've been waiting for 30 minutes waiting for you! You said you'll train with me!"

Sasuke was in no mood to argue with the dobe. He was really pissed at the hyperactive ninja who stopped him from reaching his climax. And the worst of all, the dobe made him remember that it was just a dream and not the real thing!

"Oi, Sasuke-teme are you even listening to me! Sasuke!"

Sasuke was about to punch the dobe in the face but felt a very painful hardness between his thighs. Veins popped out of his head as he glared at the tent that was between his legs. Great now he had to take another cold shower. Cold showers were beginning to be a normal routine for him now.

"Hey! Sasuke! What are you looking at?" The yellow hair ninja looked at the 'thing' that Sasuke was looking at. "What the hell Sasuke! What the hell is **that**!" Naruto took two steps back from his friend, pointing at the "thing" that obviously showing between the Uchiha heir's legs.

"What the hell do you think **it** is?"

"Whoa! Sasuke I never knew! Hey if I knew you were having a wet dream then I wouldn't have entered! Well at least I now know you have balls! I always thought you didn't have any I mean…"

"Naruto, I'm giving you 10 seconds to get out of my house. Starting now. 1, 2, 3…"

"Alright! But when you're finish doing what ever you're doing you better train with me, or I'm going to drag you myself to the training grounds! And you better get rid of **that**, cause I'm sure as hell not going to fight you with **that** showing out in plain view!"

"6,7,8,9," Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare, signaling that he had one more second to get out.

"Alright! Alright! I'm gone! Don't get your panties in a bunch." Naruto scurried outside before Sasuke could do anything painful to him.

888888888

Hinata sighed as she caught her cousin looking at her behind his food. Again. Ever since her little "performance", Neji keeps giving her looks. And not those looks that has I think you're weird, but those looks that you look at someone that you lust for. Every time she sees those eyes, she shivers not wanting to stay a single minute with those eyes around her. And Neji isn't the only one. The whole male population of Konoha is lusting after her! Every where she walks; lustful stares are given to her. Young, old, even some bisexuals are lusting after her! One time when she was walking, she caught this middle age man trying to cut off a lock of her hair. Her hair! Didn't guys usually go after the underwear anyway? Maybe now she needs to hide her underwear and wear a hat everywhere she goes.

And it gets worst! Everyday letters that are send to her saying that they are confessing their undying love to her. She never got this much attention before, and she hates it. She rather be the weird girl that had no figure again. With all those letters that are send to her, her father is now giving her confusing looks. Soon enough he's going to ask her why flowers and dolls are sitting up against the estate's doors. She possibly couldn't tell him why. She could see it now! Him yelling at her saying this is her fault because she was stupid enough to dance for Sasuke's party!

Hinata gave another sigh, and stood up from the table. She really needed to stop thinking about this. It's really unhealthy for a girl her age.

"Hinata-sama?"

"H-Hai?"

"Your going to the training grounds, am I right?"

"Hai…I'm trying with…K-Kiba and Shino." She defiantly wasn't going to enjoy training either. Why couldn't Kiba keep his perverted mind to himself? Now he'll ask her to take of her jacket. Yeah she's wearing a undershirt under her jacket, but it's extremely too tight for it to be shone in public. She really needed to go shopping for some new shirts.

"Do you want me to walk you to the training grounds? I'm heading that way…"

"NO!" Neji looked at her questionably as she shouted at him. Hinata blushed at her outburst while hiding her face in her hands. The last thing she needed was a very lustful Neji walking her to a possibly unknown territory.

"G-Gomen n-nesai! I-I didn't mean to…yell like that. It's okay Neji-niisan…I-I'll be fine by myself." Neji gave her a light glare as she scurried out of the estate not even bothering to look back.

'_Damn.'_ Some how he thinks Hinata knew his plan. He was going to "escort" her to the training grounds. He was going to suduce her and have his way with her to get rid of this painful desire he has for her. Now, every time he here "niisan" his pants get tighter by the second.

'_Damnit Hinata, why did you have to dance for that damn party? Now I can't even get you out of my head!" _He swore he's going insane by the minute. If he didn't find another plan, then he was going to be sexually frustrated for his whole entire fucked up life!

Taking one last look at the door Hinata exited out of, he quickly hurried to his room to get rid of his "little problem".

88888888888888

Naruto walked down Konoha's street keeping a close eye for a certain white eye Hyuuga. Ever since her performance, he has been keeping an eye out for her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and worse, when he does see her, he's too nerovous to talk to her. Why you ask? Well, lets say that the hyperactive loud mouth ninja would have dirty thoughts about the shy Hyuuga when he get close to her. And you know dirty thoughts always leads to very bad pain between the legs. He blames Ero-sennin and his books for his imagination to catch up with him now.

He sighed as he didn't have any luck to find his white eye goddess. For the mean time, while he waits for Sasuke, he'll go to Ichiraku. But unknown to him, he doesn't know how side track he'll get when he eats his ramen.

88888888888888

The dobe was late. He was going to kill him when he shows up, that's if he'll ever show up. Here he went all this way to take a cold shower and hurry his way to the training ground hoping Naruto wouldn't tell anyone about his 'friend' decided to say hi this morning. He wouldn't be like that if he finished screwing his hime in his dream, but then he'll be doing laundry this morning.

'_Damn you Uzumaki Naruto.'_

"K-Kiba-kun! S-Shino-kun!"

Sasuke's train of thought broke as he heard a small voice calling. It was getting closer as he heard the cracking of branches grew louder. He knew that voice. It was the same voice that was screaming his name in ecstasy in his dream. It was no doubt that the voice belong to no other but Hyuuga Hinata.

He smirked as she walked into the training grounds that he was in. He watched as she looked at him and horror. She was about to turn the other way when Sasuke called out to her.

"Where are you going Hinata?"

888888888888

Hinata froze as she saw Uchiha Sasuke. She wasn't expecting him here at all, All she wanted to do was to find Kiba and Shino so she can train. But no, fate had to bring her and Sasuke together. Alone. In a deserted training ground. Yes, there was no way in hell she was going to stay here with Uchiha Sasuke when she still remembered those lustful eyes looking at her.

"Where are you going Hinata?"

She stopped her steps to leave when Sasuke spoke to her. She had no idea what to say to him. She didn't have the guts to say 'Go away!', nor she could she face off with him, because he would kick her ass any day. (A/N What I mean is that Sasuke is alot stonger and Hinata can't compete with him since he went training with Orochimaru and all)

"N-No where." _'Smooth move baka.' _

"Hontou? Then why are you walking away from me."

"Ano…" Hinata played with her fingers. Hey what can she say, it was an old habit of her when she was nervous. Sasuke may not be one of those freaks who would send junk to her, but he still looked at her with those eyes.

Hinata squeaked as she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She was hoping this was merely a nightmare, that she'll wake up any second know.

"Hinata-hime…"

Okay, it was officially a nightmare. The blush on her face was ten times worse now. With Sasuke breathing in her ear and his arm around her waist, she was going to topple over. The only good thing about Sasuke's arm around her was keeping her from her knees buckling under her.

"Tell me Hinata-hime, why are you wearing such a heavy jacket on you. Don't say its your favorite jacket, because I know what lies beyond this jacket of yours." His other hand went under her shirt and touched her bare stomach.

'_Hinata, you baka! Look what you got yourself in too!'_

Hinata's breath hitch in her throat as Sasuke whispered huskly in her ear. Heat pooled down her nether region as his hand touch her bare stomach. She needed to get out of here and fast.

"Tell me, why hide such an angelic body. You have everything that a girl wants." One thing that Uchiha Sasuke was good at was seducing girls and thinking about how good they'll be in bed at the same time. Luckily for Hinata, she didn't notice Sasuke's friend that poked at her backside. She was too busy trying to keep herself from fainting in his arms.

"Don't forget what you also hide from everyone else." He cupped her breast from her bra, smirking at she almost buckle her knees. "You know, I wouldn't mind having these for myself." Sasuke's erection grew harder as he thought of feasting on Hinata's breast.

But, poor Hinata was too innocent for her own good and took it the wrong way. _'Sasuke wants breast? Sasuke wants to be a girl?'_

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"Hai." Sasuke smirked as he thought she was going to ask him to take her, But, boy he had the wrong idea.

"I-I didn't know y-you wanted t-to be a-a female. I-If you w-want to I-I know s-someone t-that h-helped o-one of my f-family members get a-a breast e-enhancer."

Sasuke blinked his eyes a couple a times, before dropping his hands to the sides.

'_That totally killed the mood' _Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke, did not want a breast enhancer or any of that mess that include being a girl.

"Hinata…"

"S-So you really w-wanted to be one?"

"Hinata…"

"T-That's really g-great Sasuke-san that you s-share that with me. If y-you'll meet m-me tomorrow, I'll c-can give y-you the b-breast enhancer."

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know if he should be happy for getting to meet Hinata again tomorrow or be angry and yell at the girl for thinking he wanted to be a woman!

"N-Now if y-you will e-excuse me, I-I have to m-meet Kiba-kun and S-Shino-kun for our t-training. S-Sayonara." Hinata bowed at Sasuke before scurrying her way out of Sasuke's reach. Finally she can breathe right and hopefully her teammates won't ask what took her so long.

88888888888

Finally after 30 minutes of eating his delicious ramen, Naruto finally made it to the training grounds.

'_Crap.'_

He knew he was in trouble. He was hoping that Sasuke wasn't there to beat the crap out of him, but sure enough he was here.

'_Shit!"_

Naruto quietly made his way towards Sasuke, watching him staring at a certain spot.

"Ano…Sasuke, are you okay?"

Poor Sasuke was still in shock about him having boobs. Images of him wearing bras played in his mind. It was getting scarier by the second. This was all Naruto's fault. If he was here on time then maybe he didn't have to humiliate himself and have Hinata think he wants boobs!

"Dobe…"

"Hai."

"Get ready, cause you getting a major beat down."

88888888888

Well that was the chapter! Yeah I know weird I guess. And I guess the lime…yeah about that I plan on doing lime but I don't plan on doing full fledge lemons. I'm serious can't do that. A girl my age shouldn't be writing stuff like that. But that tells me how much I know and how much my parents doesn't know how much I know. Anyway, I'm posting a oneshot Sasuhina fic call Snow Scene, it think I might post it on Christmas day as a Chirstmas gift I guess. Well, Ja ne for now!


	3. Not so perverted?

YAY! Another chapter done! And just in time too! Cause school is starting tomorrow and that mean I don't know when I'll acutally have the next update out... Damn you school. Yeah anyway heres the next chapter that I think it was like random...and werid I guess. I hope its a laugh well it wasn't for me atleast so I hope it was a laugh for you. Ohand I keep forgetting I got a live journal, well I've been having a live journal so if you want to go check it out, its : h t t p / m i z u n o s o r a . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m Just take out the spaces yeah, so I'l add snippits of chapters and stuff and updates and I wanna make a community for this fanfic something like... i don;t know if I get people to help me out and might happen so yeah anyway enough of my babbling! CHAPTER 3 of AIKOI! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but man I wish I did...

**Chapter 3: Not so perverted?**

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha soaked in water wearing her shirt that was too small for her and her pants. She hated training with her team especially if her team consists of a perverted teammate. She frowned at the thought of today's training. She thought everything was going to be fine. She and Shino were sparing and then it was her and Kiba's turn. He didn't act perverted at first until she figure out that he had Akamaru push her into the river. He did it on purpose. He knew she had to take off her jacket because it was wet. The water didn't help her shirt that was under her jacket. It was already small as it was. Now with it wet you could see every curve on her body. Damn that Kiba and his perverted ways. She saw that look that he gave her. Not only that, he was happily checking her out, like it wasn't a big deal!

Now she's walking towards the Hyuuga estate feeling the shirt shrinking by the minute. She needed to go shopping. There was no way she was going to were her old shirts again.

'_Damn you Inuzuka Kiba.' _She usually doesn't cuss but she was really piss. She may not look like it in the outside, but in the inside she was a volcano that was about to erupt any second now. Her and her stupid shirts that was too small for her damn breast. Does the gods truly hate her, and enjoy humiliating her?

She sighed again, as she made her way inside the estates. All she had to do was head to her room, and find a new change of clothes. Maybe ask Neji for some of his shirts? On second thought she'll pass. Neji might put something in his clothes like a powder for her to do his every will. Yeah she'll defiantly pass on asking Neji for some shirts.

Unfortunately fate wasn't going to let her go to her room just yet. Without noticing her younger sister, Hanabi, bumped into her.

"Eww! Nee-san! You're all wet! What happen?"

"Hanabi, please don't ask."

Hanabi froze at her spot. Never had her sister spoke to her with out stuttering. And not only that, she looked real angry. Not wanting to add more wood to the already burning fire, she decided not to ask. If she did she had a feeling there will be hell to pay.

"Alright. But you might want to hurry to your room and get dry before you leave a big puddle." Hanabi took one last look at Hinata before she left her sister seething in anger.

888888888888888

Haruno Sakura hummed her way to Tsunade's office. Fortunately for her she was having a splendid day. Thanks to Hinata distracting her fans, she could finally get her work done. But she had to admit that she felt bad for the Hyuuga. The poor girl wasn't use to all that attention. Especially all the perverts that they have in Konoha. The girl was getting too many gifts that she could handle.

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window. She remembered how Sasuke, Naruto and everyone else were staring at Hinata since her performance. She didn't care for Sasuke anymore, in fact she just cared for him as a brother. But worry her most was how perverted Sasuke could be. Maybe she should help Hinata, and get her out of this mess... Nah. She rather see who Hinata would end up with. Someone was bound to win her heart, or that's if they don't get Gentle Fist by Hyuuga Hiashi. He may not seem like a good father, but she could tell that he was very protective when it comes to his little girls.

Sakura smirked at the thought. She rather watched the show. She's sure Ino would do the same, besides, that was there original plan to being with when they got her to dance for Sasuke's party. Oh, she can't wait to see the battle between the guys to see who will win Hinata's heart.

888888888888

-Next Day-

Hanabi walked down the halls to start her morning routine of training. She sighed as she walked hating that she had to wake up early in morning and not see anyone up. But to her surprise she caught her older sister, Hinata, walking hurriedly down the halls towards her.

"Onee-san?"

Hinata flinched slightly and stared at her sister. She sighed glad that it hasn't her lustful cousin.

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu, Hanabi-chan."

"Ano..nee-san what are you doing so early up in the morning?"

Hinata merely smiled at her little sister. She pulled something out of the inside of her pocket and showed it to Hanabi. A white bottle full of pills was shone in her face.

"Nee-san, what's that?"

"Breast e-enhancer." Hinata smiled innocently as her younger sister. She had know idea what was going inside her little sister's mind.

'_Breast enhancer! What hell is she doing with breast enhancer?! Isn't she all ready bustier for her age?"_

"Nee-san," Hanabi coughed a little as she took another look at the bottle. "Why are you carrying a bottle of breast enhancer?"

Much to both sister's dismay, Hyuuga Neji walked towards them seeing that they were awake.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama." Neji bowed at the two sisters.

"O-Ohayo Neji-niisan." Hinata smiled at her cousin hoping he got out of his lustful stage. Unfortunate for her, Neji hasn't and felt his pants tighten as she called him 'nii-san'.

Neji kept his face stoic even thought his pants were feeling tighter then usual. He looked at the Hanabi, wondering why she hasn't said anything. The girl was very talkative for a Hyuuga, but this morning she was silent.

Neji notice how she was staring at a bottle in Hinata's hands. Curious he ask Hinata what it was.

"Hinata-sama, what is that in your hand?"

Again Hinata smiled innocently knowing the bottle wasn't hers and replied.

"Breast e-enhancer."

Poor Neji, was startled by the answer that he looked at Hanabi, hoping this was a joke. Unfortunately Hanabi had the same look on her face and continue to stare at the bottle.

Neji looked at the bottle again, and inwardly smirk. Maybe this was good thing. If Hinata took breast enhancer, then her chest would be even bigger! Without him noticing he was fantasizing about the thought, with blood running down from his nose. Besides his nosebleed, his friend also wanted to say 'hi' this morning.

"Neji-niisan a-are you o-okay? Your n-nose is b-bleeding." Hinata looked at him with concern in her eyes. Neji absently nodded as slight drool came out of his mouth.

Hinata may have been too innocent to notice the signs of dirty thoughts, but Hanabi did. She glared at her cousin, and looked down at the tent that was on his pants.

"Gomen, b-but I have t-to leave. I-I hope you enjoy y-your training Hanabi-chan. J-Ja ne Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan."

Hinata waved at her younger sister and her cousin, before she left them in the hallway by themselves.

Hanabi turned around and glared at her cousin. The perv was having dirty thoughts about her older sister. He wasn't having a nosebleed and a camp-out on his pants for no reason. She looked at tent again, and smirked. She knew the prefect way to get rid of that. A good swift kick in the groin should do.

"Hyuuga Hanabi's special technique! Crotch kick of doom!"

Hanabi ran to her cousin and kick him the crotch. Snapping out of his fantasy, from the unbearable pain between the legs, he grabbed his injured friend and fell on the floor. Eyes wide open, as he mutter non to polite words in the air.

"Severs you right! Having dirty thoughts about my nee-san like that. I hope you're sterile now!" Hanabi crossed her arms around her chest giving a 'hmph' before she left her cousin on the ground dieing from her 'special technique'.

88888888888888888

Hinata sighed as she escaped the eyes of her younger sister, and her not so perverted cousin. (A/N Since Neji wasn't really making a move, she thinks that he gave up his way of lusting after her.)

She carried the bottle in her sleeve, glad that Uchiha Sasuke really wasn't lusting after her. After all her wanted to be a woman, why else he wanted breast? Since he wants to be a woman, that mean he must be gay.

Hinata smiled at her self as she put the mysterious puzzle together call Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe after his transformation maybe they can be friends. She never talked to the guy during their academy years. And when he left she never could feel that sadness that was going through Sakura or Naruto, because she never knew the guy. May be god was giving her a chance to get to know Sasuke. She couldn't wait till help Sasuke through his breast enhancer. From what her cousin Taiko said, that stuff works really good and fast. She just hopes this stuff is up to Sasuke's expectation.

88888888888

"Ne, Sasuke, can you tell us why you're sitting out here?"

Sasuke glared at the pink hair konoichi that was sitting by the yellow hair ninja. He was hoping to have alone time with Hinata, but with those two stupid idiots he doesn't think he'll get any alone time.

"Yeah, Sasuke why are you here?" The hyperactive ninja looked at the raven hair ninja questionably.

"Mind your own business." Sasuke's cold voice made the two shiver slightly. You had to admit that being with Orochimaru for five years can do number of things to a person.

"Fine, since you won't tell us, I'm going to tell Sakura-chan what I saw** yesterday**." A sly smile came across Naruto's face as he saw the looked on Sasuke's face.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura looked questionably at the two. Naruto had an evil look on his face, while Sasuke had a look that wanted to murder someone.

"What to you mean, Naruto?"

"Naruto I suggest that you keep your mouth shut." Sasuke gave another evil glare at the hyperactive ninja who just smirked at him.

"Naruto, does this deal with Sasuke?"

"Hell ya it does! Listen Sakura you're about to learn something new about the bastard."

"Naruto…" He swore if Naruto says anything about yesterday morning there was going to be hell to pay.

"When I walked on Sasuke yesterday morning…" It may not look like it but inside Sasuke was freaking out. He didn't want Sakura or anyone to know that he had a wet dream. Its embarrassing, not that he would want anyone to know that he gets embarrass.

"Sasuke was having…"

"S-Sasuke-san!" A timid voice called for Sasuke that stop Naruto from finishing his supposedly call story.

'_Save.'_

"Who's that Sasuke?" Both of his teammates look questionably at him as he simply smirked at them. He heard that Naruto was having problems when it came to his little hime. When Hinata comes Naruto would simply run away and hopefully take Sakura with him.

"S-Sasuke-san!"

Everyone looked at the pathway were Hinata was approaching. She walked closer for them to see her. She was wearing her usual attire, but that didn't keep Sasuke thinking what she had under there.

At the corner of his eye he saw Naruto stiffen up while his face turn beet red.

'_It seems the dobe isn't ready to talk to her yet.' _

This was all good news for him. If Naruto passes out from the site of Hinata, then Sakura would have no choice to take him to the hospital.

"Hinata-chan! It's been a while since I seen you!" Sakura waved at Hinata as she approached the group.

"Ohayo S-Sakura-chan." She smiled lightly at the pink hair konoichi. She spotted Naruto beside Sakura who was somewhat in a trance. "Ano…Sakura-chan is Naruto-kun okay?"

Sakura looked at the yellow hair ninja and elbow him in the stomach.

"Don't just stand there, say something you baka!"

Naruto rubbed his sore stomach, as he was knocked out of his trance.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at Naruto with confuse eyes. He never mumbled like that before. He was usually loud and hyper. He wasn't call Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja for nothing.

"O-Ohayo Naruto-kun."

Again Naruto turn red smiled at the white eye konoichi.

Hinata smiled lightly at him still she caught sight of the same onyx eyes that were staring at her the day before. She had chill went down her back as she caught the light smirk that was place on his face.

"O-Ohayo S-Sasuke-san."

Sasuke frown as she added 'san' to his name. It seems she wasn't comfortable with him yet.

"I-I brought it j-just like I-I told y-you."

Hinata pulled out the bottle out of her sleeve, holding it out to Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan what exactly is that?"

Both Sakura and Naruto looked at her curiously as they stared at the bottle in her hand. It was a small bottle that had three words on it: Special Hyuuga Enhancer.

Sasuke was panicking in the inside. The two bakas hadn't left yet, like he thought they were supposed to. He hope Hinata didn't say it was the damn breast enhancer that she mistakenly believed that he wanted.

"I-Its breast e-enhancer for S-Sasuke-san."

'_Damn'_

Sasuke watched the shock expressions flow through both of his teammate's face. He was sure that they weren't going to drop this subject for a long time.

"Hinata-chan can you say that again?"

For once since Hinata's performance Naruto looked at Hinata in the eye.

"I-Its breast e-enhancer."

Both Sakura and Naruto exchange looks before pointing at Sasuke while laughing.

"Sasuke-teme! Why didn't you tell me you wanted boobs?"

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you wanted breast! What size do you plan on getting? 36-C?"

Both teammates fell on the ground laughing with tears in their eyes. Hinata looked questionably at the two, and frown.

It wasn't funny that Sasuke wanted breast. Since it's his choice to have breast, then they should respect it, not make fun of it.

Little did Hinata know, that the two were laughing of how Sasuke got into this predicament.

"I-I don't t-think its funny h-how you make f-fun of Sasuke-san."

Everyone looked at Hinata as she made the comment. Naruto and Sakura stared at Hinata knowing that they needed to stop laughing. The mere look on her face showed that she wasn't happy. Sasuke blinked once before smirking how Hinata stood up for him.

"Ano…Naruto why don't you go with me too pick up some new weapons." Sakura wanted to get out of there because she had a feeling that Sasuke wanted to deal with this situation. And not only that, it also seemed that Hinata wasn't too happy with them.

"But…"

"Not buts! You're coming with me now!" The pink her konoichi dragged her teammate beside her out of the area, hoping that Sasuke didn't get too mad at them.

888888888888

Inuzuka Kiba sighed as he watched Akamaru eat his breakfast. Yesterday training with his teammates was great. Everything went great for him, he even got to see Hinata and that tight shirt she was wearing under her jacket, but he had a feeling that Hinata won't speak to him again. This is what worried him. When she took off her jacket and looked at him, he felt a chill go down his spine. First he thought it was the excitement of seeing Hinata's rack, but when he thought about how she gave him that murderous look, he had a feeling that chill wasn't for excitement. He hoped Hinata didn't kill him in his sleep.

88888888888888

Sasuke watched at his two teammates left, leaving him and Hinata alone. Hinata had a curious look on her face as she watched the two leave. She sighed mentally as she turned to look at Sasuke. If only now she wished that Sakura and Naruto were back now. Her face slightly pale as Sasuke walked his way towards her with a lustful look in his eye.

"Ano…S-Sasuke-san…"

"Stop calling me that."

He kept walking towards her as she stared at her. Hinata took steps back as he advance towards her.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"I said stop calling my name with the 'san' in it."

Hinata kept taking steps back until her back was to a tree and Sasuke was directly in front of her. She blushed as he pushed his body against hers with both hands on her waist.

"You're the only one that doesn't call me Sasuke-kun. Why is that?"

Hinata shivered as he whispered huskily in her ear. His face was buried in her hair and his hot breath was on her neck.

"I-I don't k-know. W-Would you p-prefer t-that I-I call y-you that?" Hinata blushed even deeper as he press himself more on her. The only good thing about it was that Sasuke wasn't having wandering hands.

"Hai."

Sasuke smirked as he felt her nervousness. All this morning he thought of a new plan to seduce her. And the only we he got was to try a new approach. All he had to do was to keep himself from groping her and saying perverted stuff to her and maybe she'll trust him enough so that when the time comes he can have his way with her.

"S-Sasuke-kun, do y-you still w-wanted t-the breast e-enhancer?"

"No."

"B-But…"

"You thought I wanted it. But you wouldn't listen to me yesterday when I told you."

"Oh…"

Sasuke nuzzled her neck as he took another whiff of her smell. She actually smelled pretty good. She didn't even wear that annoying perfume that he was allergic to.

Hinata was still freaking out on what to do. She couldn't kick the guy in his balls, because she kinda thought that was mean. So she didn't have the heart to do it. Maybe she could gentle fist him? No, because he really hadn't grabbed anything that wasn't for grabbing. So what could she do?

Meanwhile Sasuke was having dirty thought again, hoping his friend didn't want to say hi today. He needed to learn to how to get his mind out of the gutter, or he'll be walking around the rest of his life with pain between his legs.

"Ne, S-Sasuke-kun I n-need t-to go."

"Hontou?"

"H-Hai."

Sasuke mentally sighed as he took a step back from Hinata. If she had to go, then he'll ask her to go somewhere with him tomorrow, if he wanted his plan to succeed.

"Hinata?"

"H-Hai."

Not only that, he needed to work on her stuttering. It was a little annoying.

"I wanted you to spend the day with me tomorrow."

Hinata almost fainted at the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth. The guy wanted to spend the day with her. She wanted to say no, because who knows what he'll do. He might lead her to a dark alley and… well she wouldn't get into that. Or he might put something in her drink when they go somewhere to eat. She couldn't really say no, because she didn't want to sound mean, and he made it sound like it was an order, that she had to spend the day with him. But, when she looks at her options she had to say no cause she doesn't plan to lose her virginity any time soon.

But poor Hinata doesn't realize looking someone in the eyes like Uchiha Sasuke could really make a person think one thing and have them say another.

"H-Hai."

'_No! You were supposed to say no!' _

Hinata paled slightly at her answer. She seriously needed to learn how to say no.

"Fine. I'll pick you up around this time tomorrow. I'll see you then."

Before Hinata could retaliate, he walked away, disappearing into the trees. She can't believe she agree to this. And not only that, he's going to pick her up at the estate. If someone saw this, they might think something is going on between them. Uchiha Sasuke was truly going to ruin her life.

88888888888888888

Meanwhile….

Hyuuga Neji walked with a cane in his left hand down the halls of the estate. Who knew that Hanabi had such a powerful kick? He really hopes he doesn't become sterile. Everyone was already giving him weird looks as they saw him walking with a cane. What he didn't expect was to bump into Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Neij…what are you doing?"

Neji tried to think of an excuse to why he was walking with a cane. He couldn't say that he was having dirty thoughts about Hinata, and Hanabi decided to kicked his 'Jr' because of that.

"I hurt my back, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi looked at his nephew. It really didn't look like he hurt his back, not the way he was walking. It looked like he got kick between the legs. And if it wasn't that, then he must be sexually active with a male, which he doubt that his nephew was gay and had sex yet. But he wouldn't question his nephew; he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright then."

Hiashi looked at Neji once more before he walked into his study wondering why kids like Neji's age acted strangely.


	4. An Unexpectant Visitor

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor**

She couldn't believe it. How could she? Her life is going farther into a dark hole every second she breaths. First it was the performance at Sasuke's party. Second it was the lustful men that are after her. Third she found out that Sasuke never wanted breast enhancer and wants to take her out tomorrow. Last, when she comes home she finds all her baggy clothes gone but to be replaced with more feminine clothing. And not the okay feminine clothing, the one with tank tops and curvy looking clothes. She really wants to kill herself right now. This wasn't going good. She knew something was up when Hanabi started laughing when she came into the estates. Oh she wanted to hurt her imouto right now.

Hinata sighed as she looked at the hoe clothes that were in her closet. These clothes were so immodest. Way too much skin was showing! It's like she was another prostitute on the street. But then again she could make some good money to be a fake prostitute…

Hinata slapped her head twice to get the thought out of her head. She doesn't want to know where that thought came from and hope it never comes back again. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly go out with these clothes on, not with all the lustful predators around! And what makes it worst Sasuke is taking her out tomorrow and she couldn't find anything that look modest enough for her to wear.

She looked inside the closet once more only to find only the clothes that she dread to wear tomorrow. Skirts. Tank tops. She couldn't possible wear any of this for a mission. Shorts. Hinata almost fell over out of frustration. These are probably the only thing that she could really wear in public. Even though they were slightly short she could live with them. For a shirt she could either wear the shirt that was way too small for her or the tank tops….tank tops. Tank tops would have to do for now.

Hinata sighed once more as she dropped herself on her bed. She never knew life could be so hard or disturbing….yeah disturbing was more specific in her case. She rather go back to the life she had where no one really pay attention to her. Right now she has too much drama in her life. Oh woe is her…uh maybe that was going to far.

She sighed once more as she rolled over once more. She closed her eyes deciding to get some sleep hoping Sasuke would forget about spending the day with her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke sighed as he turn on the shower to cold, well lets be more specific. Freezing. Yeah freezing. Why? Well poor Sasuke as you have known has been taking freezing showers lately, because due to his little problem of not controlling himself in his dreams. Yes dreams. Did I mention they were wet? Yes the Uchiha Sasuke has been having wet dreams for the past two weeks. I could say it normal but for Sasuke lets say **he** doesn't think so. Because **he **doesn't have wet dreams. Due to his "dreams" more laundry has to be done. Every morning when he wakes up he wasn't happy with the result from his dreams. Poor Sasuke. Should he hire a maid? **No**. He made a big mistake of hiring a maid last time. Lets just say some of his boxers somehow "ran away". Yes poor Sasuke. Some will pity him, some will laugh at him, some….don't feel anything. Yes Poor Sasuke.

Sasuke step in the shower cringing as the **freezing **water hit his body. Refreshing? Uh no. The only thing that Sasuke could be happy was that today was the day. The day that he gets to see a Hyuuga. Not just any Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. The white eye woman, that has a nice body, with nice big boobs, and a place where his "sword" can…..

There was a twitch here and a twitch there and just like that Sasuke's little friend was brought back to life. The raven hair boy groan has he felt the familiar pain between his legs. Great. A nice way to start the day. A nice hard on to start the day. Fun. He blamed his five years isolation from women and all the Icha Icha Pardise he stole from Kakashi. Speaking of Icha Icha he needed to hide them somewhere good. He heard Kakashi is going on a rampage looking for them…

Sasuke sighed once more as he turned off the shower. He needed to get this addiction of Hyuuga Hinata off of him. He swear it isn't healthy. Masterbating every day and having wet dreams wasn't healthy at all. Maybe he could take something that can control his thoughts. But first thing first, get his "friend" to go back to sleep. He doesn't want Hinata to know what his real intentions are.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oy, Sakura-chan!" A blonde headed ninja hurried to Tsunade's apprentice as she walked her ways to the Hokage tower. She turned towards Naruto as he brandished his arm around like a manic. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

'_Baka Naruto." _Sakura quickly turned around and head towards her original destination.

"**SAKURA-CHAN!"**

"BAKA! I can hear you!"

Naruto grimace lightly as he heard the anger in Sakura's voice. Sakura sighed and turned back around the face the hyperactive ninja.

"Nani Naruto? Can't you see I have business to attend to?"

"You're going somewhere? It looked like you were just walking."

'_Baka.'_

"I was going to see if Tsunade-sama has some documents on more healing techniques."

"Oh well that can wait till later. I need you help Sakura-chan!"

Sakura eyes widen slightly.

'_Naruto needs help...?' _

She blinked a few times just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Help…? Naruto are you sick?"

Naruto frown slightly at Sakura's answer. Just because he really didn't ask for help that much doesn't mean he couldn't ask once in a while.

"Iie. Sakura-chan I'm being serious. This is real important."

Sakura backed away some from Naruto. Was this the **real **Naruto? Naruto was never ever **serious**. This had to be a dream. Or was this a joke that Ino was playing on her? It had to be! She's probably getting her back from bowering her kimono and getting sake all over it… but she never told Ino….

"Sakura-chan! You're the only one I can rely on!"

'_EHHH? I'm the only one that Naruto can relay on?'_

Sakura backed away slowly hoping to get away from the begging kyuubi vessel.

"SAKURA-CHAN ONEGAI!" Naruto begged even more as he grabbed on to his teammate.

"BAKA! Let me go!" Sakura shook her arm trying to get Naruto to let go of her.

"Onegai Sakura-chan! I really need your help!"

Sakura sighed as she gave in to her teammate pleas. There was no way she could get out of this without beating the shit out of him, but….she rather not. Tsunade would have her head if she beat Naruto again. Last time it wasn't so pretty being force to see Tsunade's anger…

Sakura shivered as she thought of that day. Lets just say it was horrifying.

"Fine Nartuo. What is it that you needed help with?"

Naruto smiled and gave a loud cry of excitement. He knew Sakura would say yes to his request.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan! Well I needed help with…"

Naruto whispered the last few words not wanting to say them out loud.

"Baka you have to speak louder. I can't hear you."

"Ano…I need help with getting Hinata to notice me…"

Sakura blinked a few times until she finally registered on what Naruto said.

"NANI?!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A knock was heard on the Hyuuga Compound's door as the sun was high in the sky. Hyuuga Neji walked towards the door wondering who could be at the door around this time the day. He knew his uncle was not expecting any visitors today.

Neji sighed walking towards the door where the unexpected visitor was at. Without thinking Neji open the door facing who he never thought would come to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Uchiha."

Neji had an icy tone as he looked at the avenger that stood at the door step. He glared slightly at Sasuke hoping to let some of his past frustration out.

"What business do you have here Uchiha?"

"Mind your own business Hyuuga."

"It's my business since you are here at my home."

The two glared at each other, neither backing down from their opponent.

"N-Nii-san whos at the d-door?"

Hinata curiously looked outside as she saw her nii-san at the door. Her eyes widen as she saw the visitor at her home. Black onyx eyes slightly glared at the pale eyes of Hinata's.

"I didn't think you are type to stood people up, Hinata."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

lol Yeah I'M AILVE  
Don't hit me ..

okay yes I know I didn't like er update school was killing me so yeah anyway i'm a bit rusty and I need some inspriation for the "date" I sorta go one idea but I'm not really feeling it sooo can you guys like give me ideas :D SO REVIEW


	5. Hanging out Part 1

**"Hanging out" Part 1**

"S-Sasuke!"

Hinata's face broke into panic as she saw the Uchiha smirked at her while also giving her cousin a heated glare. She watched as the two prodigies had their silent battle, waiting for one to back down. Hinata's face paled even more, knowing that a full out brawl could happen right in front of her. Putting two rivaling prodigies was a big no no in Hinata's mind. Little did she know that both were battling over who Hinata was going to go with.

"Uchiha. Why the hell are you here?"

Neji watched as Sasuke smirked at him and gave a look at Hinata before stepping towards her. Neji's eyes twitched slightly as he saw the lustful eyes of Sasuke looked at **his **Hinata.

Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga prodigy and smirked. He knew exactly what to say to get under Neji's skin.

"I have a date with Hinata."

Neji's eyes widen at Sasuke's statement. How the hell did this chicken head bastard get a date with Hinata? **HIS **Hinata. Neji balled his fist to his side and looked at Hinata. Her face was incredibly red and she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Is this true Hinata-sama...?"

Hinata was lost at words. She wasn't going on a date with Sasuke! It was just hanging out..., but the way Sasuke gave her that look she felt like she couldn't say no. Her heart rate was already high from her nervousness. She knew Sasuke was upset at her for stooding him up.

"Ano..."

"Well Hinata-sama?"

"H-H-Hai..."

She looked at Sasuke with her redden face, and saw the smirked that he gave her. If it was possible right now she would have fainted from embarrassment.

"Hey! What's going on around here?"

If it couldn't get even worse for our dear little Hinata, her dear imouto took the chance to come down stairs and see the three teens at the door.

All eyes were on Hyuuga Hanabi who had a questioning look on her face. Neji's fists tighten even more as he looked at Sasuke.

"Hinata-sama is going on a date with the Uchiha."

Hanabi gave a confusing look at her red faced sister. Who knew her shy nee-chan had a date with Uchiha Sasuke? **THE** Uchiha Sasuke!

Hanabi squealed at the thought and ran towards Hinata. There was no way she was going to let her sister go out with one of those huge shirts and baggy pants that she stole from Neji-nii.

"Hinata-chan that's great! Now we get to try on the outfits that I got for you. There is no way you are going in that."

Hanabi grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her upstairs. It was about time that her nee-chan went out with someone that wasn't that annoying like the yellow-haired ninja.

"Hanabi-chan...I-I don't..."

"Neji-nii-san please bring our guest inside and entertain him till Hinata is finish getting ready."

An annoyed look was place on Neji's face as he watched the two go up towards Hinata's room. There was no way in hell he was going to "entertain" this bastard. He looked at Sasuke and immediately glared at the Uchiha, hoping to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Well aren't you going to let me in Hyuuga?"

* * *

Haruno Sakura sat in Ichiraku staring at Naruto who supposedly was eating his "sorrows" out. She couldn't believe that he now took the chance to actually notice Hinata after her little performance, which she only did because he was going to be there. She sighed and looked at the dense hyperactive ninja. The poor boy was killing himself.

"So Naruto...you are telling me to help you have Hinata notice you?"

The yellow-haired ninja stopped eating his ramen and looked at the pink-haired konoichi. He put his chopsticks down and nodded his head. He sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Onegai Sakura-chan! I really do need you help. I would do it myself just...Hinata-chan has every guy in Konoha after her! She wouldn't go for a guy like me. Just look at me we are total opposites..."

Sakura sighed and drowned out Naruto's voice. He really did talk too much, and not to mention he was holding her hand. Her cheeks turned a light pink at the realization that Naruto was holding her hand.

_'Baka.'_

"...and that's why I don't think she'll notice me. Sakura-chan you're Hinata-chan's friend, you gotta help me!"

"Fine! But don't go blaming me if some other guy snatches her away."

A wide smile was place on Naruto's handsome face. He couldn't believe that Sakura was going to help him. Today was his lucky day.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan!"

A blush was place on Sakura's face as Naruto hugged her. She never realized how handsome the boy has become. Now here she is helping him trying to get Hinata notice him. Could her day get even worse?

* * *

Hinata came down the stairs slightly relieved that her imouto thought of her well being and returned those "hoe" clothes back to the store. Even though Hanabi did, that didn't stop her from changing Hinata's wardrobe, including not giving Hinata back her "men" clothes. Her closet was full of capries and t-shirts of different style. They were all meant for her to train and also go out on suppose dates with Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata sighed at what her sister had said to her.  
_  
__'Just because you are a konoichi doesn't mean you can't dress sexy. Remember slutty and sexy are too different things. I went with a more conservative and sexy style for you knowing how you are. Now you can train in style!'_

Hinata sighed once more as she remembered the wink that her sister gave her. She doesn't know when her sister became a professional fashion advisor and she didn't want to know.

As Hinata made her way down stairs she heard Hanabi and Neji bickering about Sasuke. She walked in the wooden hallways of the Hyuuga Estates and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She could see that he was quiet annoyed with both her cousin and her little sister.

"Ano...Hanabi-chan...Neji-nii-san could you please stop fighting...y-you are disturbing Sasuke..."

Everyone turned towards Hinata and eyes widen at the site. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, Hinata looked down at the ground hoping to find something interesting about the floor.

Hanabi grinned at the looks of Sasuke and Neji. She knew the outfit that she picked was right for Hinata. It wasn't out slutty but it also gave Hinata a sexy vibe.

Hinata wore black carpries that actually hug her lower cruves, not like the old one she wore that was way too baggy for her. She wore a violet tank top that fit snug against her, not hiding the womanly curves and bust size that Hinata had develop. She wore half of her hair down while the other half was in a pony tail. To top it off, parts of the hair in the front hung loosely to frame her face. Hanabi was proud of her work. Although she didn't mind that Sasuke looked at Hinata, she glared at her 'dear' cousin that also looked at Hinata in that way.

_'Just wait till they leave nii-san...'_

Sasuke eyes soften slightly at the sight. Just looking at her made his heart beat faster. Her outfit during the performance may have shown a lot of skin and gave the impression that she wanted to be fucked senseless...but this outfit definitely was better out of the two. It gave her an innocent look that almost took screw Hinata out of his head...almost. Yes she looked sexy but dare he say she looked more beautiful then sexy.

He watched as Hinata looked at him and blushed beautifully before averting her gaze. He smirked at her embarrassment towards. He saw as she played with her fingers as she tried to calm down her blush. He stalked over to Hinata and put a hand on her lower back pushing her lightly signaling that it was time to go.

"Well I hope you guys have a good time, and make sure you guys use a condom!"

Hinata blushed terribly at her sister's comment. Why would she say that? They are only hanging out and not going out on a...date. Besides if she was going out on date, she wouldn't give herself to Sasuke that easily. Not that she wanted to give herself to Sasuke...It was a very frightening thought.

"Ja ne nee-san!"

Neji watched as the two left the estates with a death glare at the Uchiha's back. Oh waited till he get his hands on the bastard.

"Oi Neji-nii-san."

Neji looked at his cousin and saw the evil glare that she gave him. All his anger was gone but to be replace with cold blooded fear.

"You got three seconds to run before I beat your ass!"

Not thinking twice Neji sprinted out of the Estates hoping to get away from the evil clutches of Hanabi.

* * *

I know I know it was short but I wanted to write this down before we actually get down to the actual date lol. And the NaruSaku moment..not really into NaruSaku but I decided to give it a try... Anyway I decide to make this fic a little angsty. Don't worry the next 2 or 3 chapters will be comedy but I want to make a little angsty after those chapters so I can get it towards the end of the story...Thats right I know how to end the story cause before I didn't even know where this story was going...but yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter and Review!


	6. Hanging Out Part 2

Omgosh I'm fing alive! Haha yes i know where the hell have you been it what you guys are probabley thinking....well i had some bad stuff happen. Went through a bad break up and crap but everything is okay now so no worries! Not to mention I have gotten back into the mood of writing! Yes people my muse is back. *huggles the muse* Anyway here is the long awaited chapter lol did i mention i totally skip chapter 7 and went ahead and wrote chapter 8...lol anyway enjoy the story!

**Chapter 6: "Hanging Out" Part 2**

Hinata sighed as she walked down the street with Sasuke. She could not believe that he serious about taking her on this da … --Scratch that; It was most definitely not a date. She would kill herself before she even say she is on a date with Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji looked furious with Sasuke ,and Hinabi was unusually happy about her going on this date-thing with Sasuke… How does she always end up getting into ridiculously horrid situations like the one she is in now? Are the Gods unhappy at her actions and decide to punish her? It couldn't be, since she always lived like a conservative woman and served the Hokage like a well brave ninja should.

Another sigh came from of her lips as she stared at the road ahead of her. Who knew what was going to happen today. She hoped to the Gods that her purity is still intact by the end of today.

* * *

"Naruto no baka! Why are you dragging me with you!? I have things to do and people to meet!"

Sakura huffed as the hyper active ninja dragged her along to the Hyuuga Compound. Apparently Naurto decided it was the day he was going to "ask" Hinata out. Although…he was quite chicken to go by himself so he dragged Sakura along with him.

"Sakura-chan you and I both know you don't have people to see. You promise that you'll help me get Hinata-chan to notice me!"

Naruto continued to drag the pink-haired konoichi by the hand not even thinking about the strange looks of the villagers gave the two.

"Naruto you are so infuriating! Let me go this instant! I changed my mind! I don't any part of this!"

Feeling the pressure on her wrist was gone, Sakura sighed lightly and looked at Naruto. He turned around and gave her a boyish grin that caused a light blush to fall upon her face.

"Too late Sakura-chan we are already here!"

A thumbs up was given to thee pink- haired woman, only causing her to flush even more with anger. A growl came from Sakura's lips as she pushed Naruto aside and walked to the Hyuuga Estate's doors. She quickly knocked on door…hard from anger causing the doors to crack somewhat.

_'If someone does not answer this door I swear to Kami…'_

As if the very Gods had listened to her prayer, the door opened but only to reveal Hinabi. The younger girl looked at Sakura with a bored looked and raised a perfect eyebrow at Naruto who was behind Sakura.

"She's not here if you are looking for her."

A questioning look fell upon Sakura's face. How did she knew they were looking for Hinata? Was the girl telepathic...?

"What do you mean she isn't here?!"

_'Baka…always so loud. Serves you right for dragging me here.'_

A smiled came upon Hinabi's face as she looked at Naruto. Oh how she can't wait to see the reaction of his face when she tells him where Hinata is at.

"Hinata is on a date with Sasuke."

Silence fell upon the area as both Sakura and Naruto interpret Hanabi's statement.

_'One…Two…Three…'_

"TEME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A smirk was placed on Hanabi's face as she watched the hyper active ninja's reaction.

_'Gotcha.'_

* * *

She has no idea how her and Sasuke ended up on a bench in a park enjoying the creamy goodness called ice cream…well only she was enjoying it because according to Sasuke he **hated** sweets. Completely despised them for some unknown reason he won't tell.

Hinata sighed as she licked her vanilla ice cream that was currently melting. She glanced at Sasuke who looked straight ahead at the many families that happily laugh with one another. A slight blush was on her cheeks as she realized that she was staring at Sasuke. She admits that the high testosterone concentration was out in waves when it came to Sasuke. He was extremely handsome now compare to the pre-teen that left the village five years ago. There was no way he could have pulled off women's breast.

A giggle was heard from Hinata's lips as the image of male Sasuke with female breast was planted in her mind. Oh yes, there was no way he could have pulled it off.

Sasuke frowned at the giggles that Hinata let out. What could she possibly be thinking off that was absolutely funny. He turned his head to look at the giggling girl. Her hand covered her mouth to refrain her from giggling any louder while the other held her ice cream.

Sasuke's eye twitch at the sudden annoyance of not knowing what this girl was laughing about. She was being incredibly rude in Sasuke's terms for laughing about something and not telling him. He had a strange feeling that she was giggling about something that has to deal with him. Feeling "evil", Sasuke took her creamy goodness from her hands and kept it.

The giggling had cease from Hinata's lips and a confuse look was placed on her faced. A smirk was seen on Sasuke's face at Hinata's reaction. Oh how cute she looked with that confuse expression on her face.

A gasp was heard from Hinata as she saw **her **creamy goodness in the hands of Sasuke. A small pout was on her lips as she made to grab it only to be denied.

"A-Ano Sasuke-k-kun. May I-I have my ice cream back?"

"No."

Her brows were drawn together as she slightly glared at the man who held **her **ice cream hostage. Oh how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"O-Onegai…I'm not finish with it."

"Hai. I was aware of that. But you insolent giggling was getting annoying."

A blush crept up Hinata's face as she realize that she was caught in act of thinking about Sasuke's "breast".

"If you tell me what you thought was so funny, I might consider in giving back your ice cream."

The pale- eyed Hyuuga looked at Sasuke with a not so admiring look. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell him about her thinking about him if he took the breast enhancer she brought for him. He'll definitely kill her.

"N-No."

The Uchiha heir frowned at the heiress. It was her loss.

He stuck his tongue out and licked Hinata's ice cream that started the melt. He may hate sweets but pushing her buttons by eating **her** ice cream was defiantly fun.

Just as he expected, Hinata gaped at him while he ate **her** ice cream with boredom. **HER** ice cream. A slight growl was heard as she made a reach for it, but was denied again as Sasuke lifted it above her reach.

"G-Give it back!"

Again she made a reach, but Sasuke denied her. Again.

"T-That's my i-ice cream!"

A chuckle could be heard from Sasuke as he looked at the flush face of Hinata. She was definitely mad at him. But of course that didn't stop him as he took another lick of **her** ice cream. Sure enough Hinata glared at him and made another reach for her creamy goodness.

She felt the rough surface of her ice cream cone, as she successfully held on to it. A smile was placed on her face at her accomplishment.

"SASUKE-TEME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

* * *

Sakura could not believe her eyes. She had to be dreaming or hallucinating, because the scene in front of her was something that was not real. Let me repeat again, **not** real. Oh howshe wish she had her camera with her.

Right in front of her was Hinata in Sasuke's lap. It was quite a compromising position for the two. Here Hinata was sitting in his lap, while Sasuke had his hand resting on the curve of her waist. The two held an ice cream cone while both of their faces was exceptionally close to each other.

A smile was on the pink-haired faced as she saw the two. Apparently the two had no idea what position they were in.

"SASUKE-TEME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Sakura sighed at the loud voice of Naruto. Couldn't the baka be any louder?

She saw as both heirs looked at the two with confusion written on each others face. Naruto's face was red with anger as he took in the sight. Poor Naruto. Not only did he liked Hinata and found out that she was on a date with Sasuke, but he caught both of them in a very intimate position.

Sakura turn her head back to the "couple" and saw the very embarrass and nervous look on Hinata. Her face was red as a tomato and the very devious smirk of Sasuke could be seen as he saw their position. An "eep" was heard from Hinata as Sasuke tighten his hold on her.

A growl was heard from Naruto as he watched Sasuke put his hands on Hinata. Sakura was sure all hell was going to break loose if she didn't do something.

"Sasuke-teme…if you don't let her-"

Sakura quickly grabbed on to Naruto and covered his mouth. She laughed nervously as the two looked questionably at her.

"Eto…Excuse us…Naruto and I have something to do…"

Dragging Naruto along with her, she quickly made her way to Ichiraku. She let go of the kyuubi vessel as he glared at her.

"Now don't give me that look! You were going to tear his arms off if I didn't drag you here."

"Demo-"

"Ah! Don't you say anything. Now be a good boy and eat some ramen."

Naruto sighed and quietly ate the ramen that was set in front of him. He didn't notice the look that was on Sakura's face as she watched him eat. She didn't understand why all of a sudden she was falling for the hyper active ninja, but even if she could spend a little time with him it was okay.

* * *

Hinata could not believe that she was on the ground. The bastard dropped her on the ground after Sakura and Naruto left. Not only did he dropped her on the ground he took **her** ice cream.

Another pout was placed on her lips as she sat on the ground. A sighed left her lips at the events of the day. At least she can say her virginity was in tack…

"Are you coming or not?"

Hinata was snapped out of her dazed as she saw Sasuke hovering her. She had no idea where Sasuke wanted to go next, but she had a bad feeling about it.

"H-Hai.."

Hinata picked herself off the ground and followed Sasuke to God knows where. She was getting nervous by the minute as Sasuke kept leading her deep into the forest that surrounded the park.

"Will you stop fidgeting? It's annoying."

"H-Hai."

"And stop saying yes it's annoying too."

Hinata blushed at her embarrassment. She was just nervous damnit! Doesn't he realize that she is nervous about her well being? Guess not. Like all men…he is prideful and clueless. She made a hump sound and continued to follow the Uchiha heir. She watched him closely just in case he made a sudden moment.

Sasuke came to a stop and simply looked at her. Meeting his gaze, she saw the slight amusement in his eyes as he saw how angry she looked. He simply lifted an eyebrow and turned back around and continued to an unknown destination.

"Hinata. Come here."

Hinata looked at the raven-haired boy who was at some distance away. She quickly made her way to him.

A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the scenery before her. A field of flowers stood before her. The flowers were of different kinds that went from blue to oddly mixed colors. But it didn't matter how different they were, they were absolutely beautiful.

"I thought you might like it. I sometimes come here to think when things start to get…too loud."

The Hyuuga heiress looked at Sasuke and saw a blush that crept up his cheeks. She smiled at him as she too blushed from his thoughtfulness.

"Arigatou."

It was faint, but he heard the light whisper that came from her lips. He didn't know what came over him to bring her to such a precious place that had once belong to his mother, but something told him that she'll love it.

Neither of the two said anything that day in the fields of flower. Both sat in peaceful silence only feeling the comfortable presence of each other.

* * *

So I hoped you guys enjoyed it and please review the fuel me to write. I really worked hard on this chapter and I already started chapter 7 so please review! Also anyone wanna tell me where Sasuke did with Hinata's ice cream? XD

- MizuNoSora


	7. My Love

Yes I updated fairly quickly only because school starts tomorrow and this semester is going to be extremely hectic. :/ I hate school lol Anyway here is chapter 7 :D and I hope you enjoy! And btw I already have chapter 8 written...soo if you can give me alteast 10 reviews I would gladly post it up..lol I love tormenting you guys :P

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Love**

Two months it has been since that day she had spent with Sasuke. Two months of spending time with him and knowing that he wasn't actually that bad of person she thought he was.

The Hyuuga heiress sighed at the thought of Sasuke as she laid in bed. Dare she say that she sorta fallen for the dark- haired Uchiha. She had no idea how it happen or when it happen. It just did. Was it way he looked at her or the way he would let her lean her head on his shoulder when she was tired?

Ever since that day at the field of flowers she saw Uchiha Sasuke with a new light. She thought before he was like all the men in Konoha who lusted after her, but she was wrong. When he looked at her, she didn't see the look of lust but something different.

A blushed fell on her cheeks as she thought about Sasuke. She couldn't deny anymore that she wasn't attracted to the very handsome man that she some how attracted his attention. And to put it on top of it she **missed** him…

A knock was heard from Hinata's door as the pale-eyed Hyuuga grumbled at her thoughts.

"C-Come in."

The door opened but to reveal Hanabi. The little squirt had a smirk on her face that Hinata did not like at all.

"Nee-san…" she said slyly.

"A-Ano..w-what is i-it Hanabi-chan?"

The brown-haired girl quickly jumped onto her sister's bed not noticing the annoyed twitch that Hinata gave off.

"So you are going out with Sasuke-kun again, right?"

Hinata eyed her imouto as she questioned her day with Sasuke.

"H-Hai..why d-do you a-ask Hanabi-chan?"

Again her little sister gave her another sly look and pinched her older sister's cheek.

"You're so kawaii nee-san! There is no way you can successfully accomplish my plan for you."

"A-Ano..Hanabi-chan what plan a-are you t-talking about?"

"Why it's Hyuuga Hanabi's plan to seducing Uchiha Sasuke."

A confused looked fell upon Hinata's face as she tried to register what her imouto just said. All of a sudden her mind click and the trademark redness appeared on her face.

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sasuke stood in the shower as the water dropped on his perfect toned body. For the past month he was able to take hot showers again with an occasional cold shower here in there. Today was a hot shower day.

He sighed as his muscle relaxed under the hot water. For the past two month of spending time with his hime, the lust phase of thinking her has "fuck buddy" went away…well not completely.

Every once in awhile he thinks of the little Hyuuga that way, but instead of the lustful thinking of pounding her senseless, the thought of making love to her sounded more befitting. He won't lie that he started to care for the little hime. He fell for Hyuuga Hinata no matter how hard he tried not to. Her smiles and the way she pouts melted his heart in way he hadn't know. And her face, her beautiful face that the gods had blessed her with, always glowed with happiness when he was with her.

For the first time in history, Uchiha Sasuke was in love.

He didn't know how to describe it or even tell her, but tonight when he takes her to their special place he'll definitely show her how much he cares.

* * *

Sakura grumbled as she walked down Konoha. Stupid Naruto and his stupid crush on Hinata. The boy was hopeless! He couldn't do anything by himself when it came to the Hyuuga heiress.

Yes, she promised him she'll have Hinata notice him but…everytime she formulates a plan her heart would constrict. She fell in love with the stupid idiot and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even face Naruto because she knew he'll ask her about the plan that she couldn't even do.

The pink-haired konoichi sighed as a wave of tears began to fall from her emerald green eyes. She hates her situation and she hates the baka who she fell in love with.

* * *

A pink blush was still settled on Hinata's cheeks as she thought of her sister's so called master plan.

Her imouto could be so…so disturbing at times. How could she think she, Hyuuga Hinata, the most shy girl in Konoha ever seduce a man especially if it's Uchiha Sasuke.

How old was Hanabi again? Twelve…er or was it fourteen…oh shit her sister was going to throw a fit if she found out that her own big sister didn't even know how old she was. Nonetheless! The little brat shouldn't be thinking about seducing men at all. It was disturbing on how much her little sister knew about the opposite sex. It's all Konohamaru fault for exposing her sister to awful things…

"Hinata?"

A deep sensual voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up and saw the very person her littler sister wanted her to seduce.

A deep red filled her cheeks at her embarrassment. She completely forgot she was sitting on a bench waiting for Sasuke to arrive.

"Daijoubou des ka?"

Damn her sister for putting her onee-san in this position…

"Er..H-Hai."

"Are you ready then?"

"H-Hai."

Signaling for her to follow him, the two made their way to the familiar path that led to their special place.

* * *

Dare he say he was incredibly nervous? Uchihas don't get nervous specially if its Uchiha Sasuke. It just doesn't work that way, but right now he was incredibly nervous. Here he was sitting quietly with the woman of his desires. They were supposedly sitting in comfortable silence with one another. But to Sasuke the silence was becoming more unnerving by the minute. Stupid hormones…

"Hinata…" A light whisper was heard from the Uchiha as the heiress turned her head to face the dark-eyed man that was beside her.

"H-Hai?"

The Uchiha was definitely lost of words when she turned to face him. If the lighting couldn't do anything else to make her look even more beautiful then boy he was wrong. He fallen in love with a goddess and now he was going to confess to her. Mentally he cursed Orochimaru for isolating him from woman. If it wasn't for isolation he wouldn't be sweating up a storm…well not really but that didn't change the fact that he was extremely nervous.

"I-Is there something you w-want S-Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata stared at the boy that just stared back at her. He was acting… dare she say nervous? Uchiha Sasuke **never** got nervous. **Ever**.

"Sasuke-kun?" A worried look was placed on the Hinata's face. She lightly touched his hand hoping to calm his nerves.

A short gasp came from Hinata as Sasuke pulled her into his arms. A blush tainted her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt the way his body molded with hers, giving her the comfort of protection.

"Hinata…I don't know how to explain how I feel when it comes to you." He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. He caressed her cheek lightly feeling the shivers that he had cause to flow through her body.

"Can…I have you?"

A ferious blush appeared on Hinata's face at Sasuke's question. Have her? What the fuck was he asking for?

A small chuckle broke from her thoughts from Sasuke's mouth.

"Not in that way Hinata. I want to be with you…" A blush tainted his cheeks as he saw the heiress's eyes widen at his statement. She knew what he was saying, it was just Sasuke had a hard time expressing his feelings.

"Hinata…"

Again she looked into Sasuke's eyes only to see his eyes soften with warmth as he looked at her. Not wanting to wait a moment longer, he leaned his head down sealing her lips with his. The kiss was innocent at first but the heated passion that broke free began to turn the kiss with want and yearning for one another. Sasuke gripped her waist tighter pulling her flush against him as his other hand stroked her faced lovingly.

Hinata wasn't quiet sure what was happening at this point, only to know that the man she has been desiring is holding her and kissing her with passion she never knew he had. She loved the way Sasuke caressed her and how his tongue lightly caressed hers with equal amount of passion.

Needing air, the two pulled part. Sasuke smirked at the look of the woman that was in his lap. Her hair was slightly disheveled with her face flushed. To top it all off her lips were swollen from his ravishing kisses.

A sighed fell from the Hyuuga heiress as she laid her head on Sasuke's chest. Who needed words when actions spoke louder for the two. A smile graced her lips as she felt the light touches from Sasuke as he played with her hair.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?"

A light 'hm' was heard from the man as he continue to stroke her hair as she laid her head against his chest.

"I'm glad you are not like the other men Sasuke-kun… I'm glad you not with me just for my body."

Sasuke's eyes widen at her statement but then soon held the caring warmth as he looked at his hime. He wouldn't disappoint her not when he truly cared for her.

* * *

Blue eyes stared angrily at the Uchiha who began to walk his way back to the Uchiha Estate. Uzamaki Naruto was angry and fill with jealousy as he saw the interaction that occurred earlier between the bastard and the woman that he desire.

"Sasuke-teme…"

Blue eyes connect with obsidian as Naruto called out Sasuke's name. He didn't know was possessed him to get the his teammate's attention, but the jealousy that bubbled inside of him with angry was too intense.

"Was is it Dobe?"

A frown was held on his face at the black-haired ninja's question. He hated the cockiness of the bastard. He can't stand how the bastard always takes everything that he ever wanted.

"Stay away from her." Naruto's fists tighten at his sides as the man before him glared at him.

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"Stay way from Hinata-chan, you don't deserve her!"

His sudden outburst was out of the ordinary from both to hear, but the anger and jealousy continue to flow out of him and he couldn't stop it.

"What I do with Hinata isn't your business." A scowl was placed on Sasuke's faced as he saw the angry look on Naruto's face.

"It's my business when someone like you is out there to break her! Stay the fuck away from her!"

A growl was heard from Naruto as his eyes began to turn from blue to red repeatedly. He couldn't control it. The anger was too much for him to handle. He needed to vent it, but he couldn't turn away from his teammate. It was just too hard

"Have you bumped you head Dobe? I wouldn't do that to Hinata. I…"

"You love her? You never loved her you bastard! I seen the way you look at her and it far from caring. She is too innocent for you. Face it; the only reason why you had interest in her was to screw her! Am I right?!"

He didn't know what came over him as he lunged at his friend. The next thing he knew both were on the ground throwing punches at one another, neither holding back from each other's anger. It wasn't till both he and Sasuke were thrown off each other that he realized what had happen.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Both men looked at their former sensei who glared at them. Both looked turned their heads away from his gaze. He didn't know what was going on but whatever it was it was serious. The two never fought like this. The only time they did was over Sasuke's jealousy of Naruto.

"Well are you going to explain what's going on or what?"

A fairly beaten Naruto got up and glared at his teammate before turning to leave.

"There is nothing to explain Kakashi-sensei. Just keep that bastard away from me."

Naruto gave one last glared to Sasuke before limping off. Kakashi sighed lightly and turned to the man that was sitting on the grown with a scowl on his face.

"Well are you going to explain?"

A scoff was heard from the Uchiha as he too stood up and began to take his leave. Kakashi scratch the side of his head as Sasuke's figure began to disappear. Who knew teenagers were so violent.

Sighing slightly the copy nin opened up his book and began to walk to his headed destination.

* * *

And there you go people chapter 7. Three more chapters and this story will be finish *sniffsniff* Please review and wait for the next chapter!

-MizuNoSora


	8. I hate you

lol sorry about the late update...like I said school has started and I been incredibly busy including not being able to post a simple chapter that has been pre-written XD. Silly me :) I'm afraid that only two chapters are left now in this story..(goes cry in a corner) I'm so going to miss this story once its finish. Even though there is only two chapters left there is still a twist and more surprising events lol. Enjoy chapter 8!

**Chapter 8: I hate you**

Sasuke stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed. His head was pounding as he thought of last night's events. Anger was still build up inside of him as he thought of what Naruto said.

_'You never loved her you bastard!'_

"Shut up."

'_She is too innocent for you. Face it; the only reason why you had interest in her was to screw her! Am I right?!'_

"Shut up."

'_Stay way from Hinata-chan, you don't deserve her!'_

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke yelled as he threw a pillow against the wall. His eyes were full of anger wanting to rip something into pieces. Naruto knew nothing about his feelings towards Hinata. He gripped the sheets as light beads of sweat ran down his face. He hated them. He hated all them, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. His Hinata.

'_I'm glad you are not like the other men Sasuke-kun... I'm glad you not with me just for my body.'_

Guilt ran through his body as he picture the smile she gave him yesterday. Without realizing it, he already had broken her. He lied to her knowing full well what the consequences where. A light chuckle erupted from his body as he smirked at what Naruto said. The dobe was right. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve his sweet, innocent Hinata. He was too tainted for her. He couldn't be with her, because he'll end up hurting her.

His heart constricted at the thought. He never wanted these feelings for her. He wanted her out of his life. The only way to that was to make her realize how much he already broken her.

* * *

"Nee-chan, are you going out on another date with Sasuke?"

Hanabi looked at Hinata who was preparing rice balls at the kitchen. A smile was on her face, as a light blush came upon her cheeks.

Neji scoffed at his cousin's question. He glared at Hanabi as he continued drinking his tea.

"Ever since Hinata went on that date with Sasuke two months ago, she's been going on dates with the bastard almost everday."

"Shut up Neji-nii, you're just jealous because you can't have her to yourself."

A blush rose on Neji's face at Hanabi's comment. Oh how he wanted to tie the little runt up and send her to a far away place…a very far away place.

Hanabi giggled at Neji's antics. Picking on him was way too easy, especially when he gets jealous when they talk about Sasuke.

Hanabi turned back to her sister and watched how she carefully packed each rice ball into a bento box. Hanabi could tell that her nee-san was glowing with happiness.

"Ano…nee-san, do you love Sasuke?"

Neji spit his tea out as he heard Hanabi's question. His eyes widen and quickly turn his head to look at Hinata. Hinata stopped all of her movements and looked at the floor as she was in deep thought. Slowly a smile came upon her face.

"H-Hai Hanabi-chan…I-I think I do…"

Another blush rose on Hinata's face as she looked at her imouto. Her little sister smiled at her, showing that she was pleased with the answer.

"Well I-I'm off. Please behave Hanabi-chan…Neji-nii."

Hinata waved at the two as she walked off to the door with her little bento box of rice balls.

Neji sighed as he looked at his cousin. He felt sad that Hinata had her feelings towards another man and not him. A smile was placed on his face as he thought of Hinata. As long as she was happy, then he was happy.

* * *

Hinata sat under a tree waiting for Sasuke at their special place. He was unusually late today. Uchiha Sasuke was never late. She looked at the bento box full of rice balls that she made for them. They were getting cold, soon enough they'll be too cold to eat.

Could Sasuke have forgotten about her? No it was less likely, he never forgets. It doesn't matter. She'll stay even if it'll take her all day. She'll do anything if she could just stay in his presence.

Hinata's heart beat increase as she though about the raven haired man. A blush was on her face as she thought about how safe it was being in his arms. They way his hot breath went down her neck, causing chills to go down her spine. His eyes would always soften when he looked at her and caress her cheek lovingly. Yes, she truly was in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

She sighed as she was back to reality again, as the cold wind began to blow around her. Winter was starting to approach earlier then expected, and without her jacket that she adore so much, she started shivering slightly.

'_Sasuke-kun where are you?'_

The sound of a twig being broken fell upon Hinata's ears. She looked at the direction of the sound and saw Sasuke approaching. A smile was on her face as she saw him. She knew he didn't forget about her. She stared lovingly at him, but as she looked at him something was off. His usually stoic face had a frown with his eyes glaring at her. At that moment a chill of fear went down her spine. She quickly got up and ran to him hoping to find out what was bothering the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke-kun wha..."

Her question was cut off as Sasuke placed a bruising kiss on her lips. Hinata's eyes widen at the sudden act. Unlike the kiss he gave her yesterday, this one was full of anger. No passion was put into this kiss. A fear awoke inside of her as she felt Sasuke pushed her roughly against a tree. A sharp pain erupted from her back as she felt the bark dig into her back, as Sasuke put his whole body weight on her. Tears filled her eyes as Sasuke handle her body roughly. She felt his lips leave hers and moved down to her neck. He nipped roughly leaving bruising bite marks along her neck not caring of the damage he was doing to her.

"S-Sasuke-kun… o-onegai…s-stop. Y-You're hurting m-me."

No response came from Sasuke. He tore through her shirt, throwing the offending item to the ground. His hands went up her thigh, grabbing it roughly causing Hinata to flinch.

"Y-Yamete…"

Sasuke continue his assault on her body with his left hand grabbing her breast painfully. His other hand went down her waist trying to rip her underwear off, not caring that he was handing her roughly.

"YAMETE!"

Hinata pushed Sasuke off of her, using some of her chakra to slam him against a tree across from them. Tears spilled down her face, as she looked frighteningly at the man across from her. Why was he hurting her like this? Why?

"S-Sasuke-kun what a-are you d-doing?"

Rain started pouring, soaking the two from head to toe. Hinata watched Sasuke picked himself off the ground and gave her smirked. Cold blooded fear went through her as she saw this man made his way to her.

"What I'm doing? What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Sasuke glared at her as she backed herself against the tree.

"I-I don't know…"

Anger was in Sasuke's eyes as he quickly grabbed Hinata and shook her. He was breaking her, just like he had planned.

"Don't give me that shit Hinata." A sinister laugh erupted from Sasuke's mouth has he glared evilly at her.

"You know what I'm doing. I'm trying to get what I wanted for so long. I want to screw you so I can get rid of this damn lust that I have for you."

Hinata's face pale at the realization. Sasuke cared for her, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't.

"L-Lust…I-I thought y-yo…"

Sasuke look down at the woman with disgust as she trembled with fear. He looked away and pushed her to the muddy ground.

"I what? Cared for you? I never cared for you Hinata, I just wanted your body just like every man in Konoha wants. I could never care for a weak and insignificant person like you."

More tears fell from her eyes as she saw the man she loves looked down at her with disgust. He lied to her and used her. She thought he was different. Different from everyone else. She felt so dirty and used.

"You're pathetic. Get the fuck out of my sight."

A sob broke from her mouth as she covered her body, trying to save the last of her dignity. She looked at Sasuke hoping to see the softness in his eyes like yesterday. There was none.

"I said get the fuck out of my sight!"

Hearing the venom in his voice, Hinata quickly got up and ran, not once looking back at Sasuke. If she did she would have seen the pain and hurt that was in his eyes.

* * *

Neji sighed as he walked back to the Hyuuga Estate. Today's training was boring and immensely unproductive. Lee and Gai had decided to see who can throw the most shurikens while doing a headstand. He and Tenten just sat there watching them do their embarrassing training. He has no idea how he ended up on a team with those two.

Neji sighed as he approached the entrance of the estate. Grabbing the knob of the door he began to slide the door across.

"Neji-nii…"

Neji let go of the knob and turned around to see a broken Hinata. His eyes widen at the state she was in and quickly ran to her side.

Her hair was in disarray, caked with mud. The top of the shirt was torn with only pieces to cover parts of her chest. She was soaked from head to toe and he face was stain with tears.

"Hinata-sama! Daijoubou desu ka?"

Hinata raised her head to look at Neji as he called her name. No life was shown in her eyes as she looked at her beloved nii-san.

"Nii-san…"

"Hinata! What happen to you? Weren't you with the Uchiha?"

A sudden flash of recognition of the word Uchiha was shown in Hinata's eyes. She quietly whispered Sasuke's name as she thought of him. Memories of his face flew into her head and the kiss he gave her the night before. Soon enough the memory of what he said and did to her earlier today began to replay in her head.

"_I could never care for a weak and insignificant person like you…"_

A sob broke from her mouth as she fell on to her knees. She felt like her whole world was crumbling at this very moment. She didn't understand why this had to happen to her. What was worse that she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She loved him too much.

"_You're pathetic. Get the fuck out of my sight."_

"Sasuke!"

Neji watched as Hinata let out a cry of agony. Pain erupted in his chest as he watched Hinata cry out. She was shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed. He figured Sasuke was the cause of this. Whatever he did to hurt her, he'll be sure to pay him back ten fold.

Kneeling down to her level, Neji pushed the hair away from Hinata's face. His eyes widen slightly at the sight that was before him. Her face was pale with a slight flush that was on her cheeks from crying. Her eyes seem dull with wet tears that fell down her face. Overall, she looked like a broken doll that needed to be mended back together.

"Hinata-sama stop crying."

Hinata looked at her nii-san as he tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. She felt as he wiped the tears off her face while giving her a light smile. Her eyes widen slightly as the tender look he gave her.

"N-Neji-nii…"

She was cut off as he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. His sweet baritone voice spoke to her as he held her tightly.

"Don't cry anymore Hinata-sama. Everything will be alright."

Giving into the sweet warmth he gave her, Hinata closed her eyes feeling everything around her drift away.

* * *

ah yes the cried and the angry mobs of fans wanting to beat the crap out of Sasuke right now.. I can here it coming....lol. Trust me Hinata will get back with Sasuke. I have this all planned out in my head hehehe :)

Honestly I wrote this chapter awhile back when I was incredibly depressed from my harsh break up with my ex. We dated for a year and 7 months and bad crap shit happened. Found out he was talking to this girl while we were going out and broke up with me to date her. I was left heart broken because I truly loved him and I gave him everything I mean everything. I found out everything he said and done with me was a complete lie. I was depressed for 3 months because of him. Hinata in this chapter was based off me when I had wrote this when I was in this state. But no worries I'm incredibly okay now :) I totally hate the bastard XD and his fat girlfriend (shamu the baluga whale!) but I learn to live life how it is and move on. I definately know I can find a guy so much better than him bc now when I look at him I'm like omgosh I can't believe i dated him. lol So for now on I'm careful who I open my heart to. But you guys are an exception ^^ I totally love you guys for your support and being there for me and sticking through this story ^^ Anyway _ XD Review!

MizuNoSora


	9. Why?

**Chapter 9: Why?**

Two months. Two months his eldest daughter locked herself in her room and rarely came out. Hyuuga Hiashi stood outside his daughter's room with an annoyed look on his face. He couldn't believe what he was doing right now. Hanabi called it "comforting", but there was no way in seven hells he was going to do this. It was already awkward enough standing outside his daughter's room, but going to comfort her is something that he could not do. How many times have he sent Neji to comfort her? Too many to count…

Hashi's eye twitch lightly at the sound of hearing Hinata's quiet sobs. He had no idea what came over his eldest. Yes he was her father, but he never but in her personal life. Neji and Hanabi didn't want to share what exactly happen with Hinata. This only annoyed him further as he reluctantly made his way to his daughter's room.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slid opened the door and stepped inside Hinata's room. What he saw was something he really didn't want to see.

His eldest daughter lay in her bed sobbing into her pillows. She wrapped around her blankets, not bothering to see who enter in her private mourning.

"Hinata."

The sobs stopped as Hinata lifted her head but to see her father standing at the door way. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark circles surrounded the bottom of her eyes. She shrunk back into her covers as her father made his way towards her. He didn't look exactly happy at her state.

"Hinata what is the meaning of this? Neji has been telling me that you have not been eating well, and your sister has been worried about you."

Hashi's heart constricted at the sight of his daughter. He hasn't been exactly a father to Hinata but that didn't mean he didn't care.

"I-It is n-nothing tou-san."

Again the tears began to fall down her face she thought of Sasuke. Why did her father ask her that question? Couldn't he tell she didn't want to talk about it?

"If its nothing Hinata, then you would not be in this state you are in now. Now tell me, who has hurt you?"

Pale eyes widen at the older man who clearly stated his concern. She couldn't believe that her father actually wanted to know what was killing her for the past two months.

Sasuke. The very man that she loves hurt her but she couldn't hate him. She loves him too much, but what he had said to her hurt so incredibly bad, as if a thousand knives stabbed through her heart. She could still remember that day when he said those ugly words to her. But even though he said those awful things to her, she still loves dearly with all her heart. But the very idea of not being with him pained her.

Another sobbed escaped from her mouth as the tears began anew. There was nothing that can cure her pain.

Hashi's eyes soften at the sight. Clearly Hinata was in pain and knowing that he could not do anything about it sadden him.

"Stop crying Hinata."

Another sob came from Hinata's mouth before she latched on to her father.

Hyuuga Hiashi was in shocked as his daughter jumped into his arms. He stiffened at the contact but did not pushed her away. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his daughter as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke grumbled as a certain pink-haired konoichi chided him for his uncleanliness. Apparently Sakura had hired herself as his personal "baby-sitter". For the past month she has been cooking him meals and cleaning his house as he just sat in bed all day. Each day she's been trying to force what exactly had cause him to be in this state, and to her discontent he didn't tell her.

Ever since that faithful day, he locked himself in his apartment only to not eat but think about the beautiful hime that plagued his thoughts and his heart. No matter how much he wanted to run to her and apologize, he refrained himself. What he did was both for their own good. He may love her, but he didn't deserve the innocent beauty. She was too pure for his tainted soul. He simply didn't deserve her. But why? Why did each time he told himself that, the pain in his heart grow instead of subsiding?

He gripped the sheets that surrounded him, trying to get rid of the pain that began to make it's way into his heart.

"Sasuke-kun?"

A grunt was heard from the avenger's mouth as he ignored the pink-haired woman. Sakura's eyes looked with concern as the man before he closed himself to her. Her best friend was hurting and she didn't know exactly why. Around the same time Sasuke locked himself in his apartment, Hyuuga Hinata had done the same. She put the two together and figure that something must have happen between them. It was completely obvious when the two had spent so much time together. Not to mention when she had mention Hinata's name Sasuke would flinch, and whether he noticed or not she saw the pain look in his eyes at the mere mention of the Hyuuga heiress.

She had no idea how to comfort Sasuke fore he would ignore her and drown in his own misery. The only thing she could do for him was to at least make sure he ate a proper meal and keep him healthy. But as each day passed the raven-haired man became more distant and rarely ate.

"Sasuke-kun would you like something to eat."

Again Sakura was met with silence. She sighed as she made her way to his kitchen and began making dinner.

* * *

A bastard. That's how he felt right now. An extreme bastard. Naruto had no idea what he had done until he heard the Hyuuga heiress locked herself in the room for two months never to come out of the compound. His best friend also stayed locked up in his own room only to have Sakura tend to him.

What have he done? His jealously ruined the two people that had cared for him. His lust for took over all rationality every time he seen the white- eye female. When he saw his best friend with her, his temper got the better of him. Ever since he saw Hinata that day at Sasuke's party, he wanted nothing more then to possesses her and claim her as his. Unlike with his feelings with Sakura...

Naruto groaned at his mistake. He still loved Sakura but his lust for Hinata over powered that love. What was he thinking? He messed up big time, not even an apology would be able fix this. The damage was done.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was excessively thin and her eyes were dull and swollen from all the crying she has done. The shine that was usually radiating off of the heiress has died out. She felt used and dirty. Even though Sasuke didn't went through the whole process of taking her v-card he still did enough damage to make her feel impure. He degraded her to a simple whore and called her pathetic. For the past two month she calculated on what had gone wrong. Was she that undesirable to love? Was she that unwanted?

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought. Just once in her life she wanted to be love and wanted. She thought she found it but she was wrong.

Even after what he all had done she still wanted to see Sasuke. She missed him so much. Was he okay? Was he with another woman? Is she pretty? All those thoughts ran through her mind.

"Hinata-sama?"

White eyes flickered to the man that stood at the door. Neji always came to check on her and see if she was okay. Even after his little lusting phase, her Nii-san was always thought her of her well being first. That day she fairly remembers Neji carrying her into the house and comforting her.

"Hai?"

Neji's eyes soften at the sight of his younger cousin. She looked so frail and broken. Slowly but surely he's been mending the pieces that were broken. Hinata has never said much on what happen between her and Sasuke. Nothing wanting to pry anymore then she was willing to tell, Neji would just sit and hold her while she cries.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk in the gardens with me."

A small smile was placed on Hinata's face from the thoughtfulness of her cousin.

"Hai nii-san."

Hinata slowly grabbed her jacket and took her cousin's arm. Venturing outside her room by herself was not something the Hyuuga heiress did often. If she did, she was never alone.

A sad smile made its way on Hinata's lips as she walked along the gardens of the compound. If only she was strong enough to see man that stole her heart.

* * *

WOAH! I'm alive again lol. Sorry school had been gay and then I hit a major writers a block. I thought this chapter would be the second to the last chapter but idk if it is or not now. If things go the way I plan it then the next chapter WILL be the last chapter :) I'm sorry for the wait you guys hopefully you guys do not have to wait as long as last time lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys review :D

Yours truly,

MizuNoSora


End file.
